kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mickey Mouse
We should move this to "King Mickey" - anyone else think so? Scottch 19:13, 25 January 2007 (UTC) *Sure, go ahead. Sorry about the mistake. - Durza *Not really. After all, he is Mickey Mouse. Just like Donald Duck compared to just Donald. And anyway, we have a redirect to this.--Dreyfus 22:24, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Just a watcher passing through, I was looking through this page and saw under the Kingdom Hearts Journal entry the line: " I like to fuck pussy" I've deleted it, and have no way to put up the original journal entry (friend borrowed KH), just wanted to tell you guys what happened User:Leiber_Mage Wayne Allwine Passes Away poo! you got here before i did! Sad news......RIP. He was married to minnie you know?--Zack fair 007 04:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) how do u do that chat box thing?--KHF "fight to win" 20:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) KHF, NOT the place to bring that up! (Calms down from agitation.) Sorry, I hate it when people bring up pointless stuff on a page like this. Anyway... The death of Wayne Allwine is a blow to us all who knew him as who he voiced. My cousin is a real fan of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse; she doesn't know about this, and I don't think she would understand if I told her. Regardless, he will always be remembered as one of the greatest Mickey Mouse voice actors to live and will always have an honored place in the hearts of Disney fans. God bless his soul and may he rest in peace. Keyblader 02:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Link to Mourning vid Kingdom Key DΩ A better Kingdom Key D is all I can assume.—Urutapu 20:15, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Eureka! i think i know what the letter said King Mickey's new voice actor! User:Ubiwerks365 I heard it's a Disney animator named Bret Iwan! YAY, THEY FOUND ANOTHER VOICE FOR THE KING!! They just can't keep a good mouse down!! :D --Ubiwerks365 01:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i cant unlock mickey i have beaten 358/2 i made sure to have all missions done but still no mickey yes i'm looking in the moogle shop. do i need to finish all the chalenges to?--Yaoi with itsuki 21:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Can anybody find a good sized clear CG render of Mickey from Re:COM? All I can find is the underzised Coded pic with Sora and text on the bottom. Mar 20:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) CoM ? Why there isn't his story in CoM ??? Sora1954 Because he's helping Riku. Hyperwre_2.0 20:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) =Transfer from Star Seeker to Kingdom Key D?= Mickey was able to have Star Seeker in Birth of Sleep, but what I'm wondering is how he went from that to Kingdom Key D from Birth to Sleep to the first Kingdom Hearts. What I think is that he probably got it from being in Kingdom Hearts in the ending, but we probably won't know until Birth of Sleep comes out. Dornob25 04:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Maybe he just likes the Kingdom Key D better. We do see him using Star Seeker in coded, but there are probably reasons for it. Since BbS, Mickey has been a keyblade master for at least 11 year (counting KH2), and probably for a while before the game, who knows how long he trained under Yen Sid. That's a long time to use one weapon, in a number of RPGs I'll switch between Sword, Staff, Bow(or gun), or whatever is offered on seperate play throughs, or even on differnt missions. Using one for so long (if I'm not comfortable with it) for so long, I'd go nuts... Hyperwre_2.0 20:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Found Mickey from Re:CoM